DI BALIK HANGAT PELUKANNYA
by Sweet Sins lover
Summary: sebuah cerita gubahan dari sebuah novel favorit. Ini FF pertamaku. Mohon maaf atas banyak kesalahan nanti. RCL ne? Salam cinta kasih :* kkkk


**DI BALIK HANGAT PELUKANNYA (Chapter 1)**  
MAIN CAST: KAISOO dan banyak cast pembantu :D  
Genre: Gak tau  
Rate: TTM lah

Summary: sebuah cerita gubahan dari sebuah novel favorit.  
Ini FF pertamaku. Mohon maaf atas banyak kesalahan nanti.  
RCL ne? Salam cinta kasih :* kkkk

**ᴥKAISOOᴥ**

"Jangan, Dad... Jangan pergi...!"

"Mas... jangan, Mas... Kyungsoo masih terlalu kecil... kasihan dia Mas..."

"Alaaah! Tau apa kamu?! Sudah! Jangan larang aku pergi dari rumah ini! Aku sudah bosan tinggal di rumah ini !"  
"Daddy... Soo sayang sama Daddy. Jangan Tinggalkan Soo, Dad.." Aku memeluk kaki Daddy. Tiba-tiba sebuah tendangan kaki mendarat di punggungku.

"Mas! Apa-apaan kamu?!" Mommyku, Lay, langsung mendekapku dalam pelukannya. "Sudah sejauh itukah kamu, Mas? Betapa setan sudah membutakan mata hatimu!"

"DIAM! Nggak usah berceramah di depanku! Keputusanku sudah bulat. Nggak akan ada yang bisa ngelarang aku!"

Aku menangis di pelukan Lay Mommy. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sosok Daddy yang selama ini menjadi panutanku tiba-tiba berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Di mana Daddy-ku yang dulu? Apa salahku? Apa aku terlalu nakal sehingga Daddy pergi meninggalkanku dan Lay Mommy? Cuma itu yang ada di pikiran anak sekecil aku waktu itu.

"Kyungsoo janji tidak akan nakal lagi. Kyungsoo akan..." Sekali lagi, tidak hanya tendangan yang aku dapatkan, tetapi tamparan yang begitu keras dan sakit yang juga aku dapatkan.

"Mom, Kyungsoo tidak akan nakal lagi. Suho Daddy akan selalu bersama kita kan ?"  
Mommy hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, jika itu yang Mas mau! Silakan pergi dari rumah ini dengan pelacur itu!" Dan hal iyu pun terjadi, Suho Daddy melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari rumah kami. Dengan air mata yang tersisa, Mommy tetap mendekap tubuhku dalam pelukannya.

"Mom, bisakah kita melupakan seseorang?" Tanyaku sambil memeluk Lay Mommy.

Mommy tersenyum, "Tidak, Nak. Kita hanya bisa untuk tidak memikirkannya lagi." Lalu, Mommy meggenggam jari telunjukku, jari tengah dan jari manisku, kemudian mengecup ujungnya, lalu menempelkannya di dadaku sambil membalas pelukanku dan mencium kepalaku. Damai pun menyeruak seketika.

_Lay... engkaulah wanita maha sempurna di muka bumi ini._

**ᴥKAISOOᴥ**

ITU adalah awal yang sangat menyakitkan bagi anak seusiaku saat itu. Bagaimana tidak? Di saat aku benar- benar butuh figur seorang ayah, di saat itu pula aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ayah yang sangat kucintai meninggalkanku demi perempuan lain. Apa yang aku mengerti saat itu? Aku hanya berpikir bahwa aku terlalu nakal sehingga daddy marah dan meninggalkanku.

Sejak saat itu, hidupku dan Mommy mulai berubah. Puncaknya yaitu ketika Mommy menerima surat cerai dan kami harus angkat kaki dari rumah itu. Akhirnya, kami pindah ke sebuah rumah yang tentunya jauh berbeda dari rumah kami sebelumnya. Rumah yang lebih sederhana, lebih kecil. Tapi, kami lebih bahagia, karena hanya ada aku dan Lay Mommy yang mencintaiku tanpa cela.

Aku sudah mulai terbiasa tanpa kehadiran dongeng sebelum tidurku yang biasanya dilakukan oleh Daddy. Tidak ada lagi yang aku tunggu setiap sore untuk menciumku sepulang kerja. Dan paling penting, tidak ada lagi sosok Pria yang menjadi panutanku. Berbeda dengan Mommyku yang berubah selepas bercerai dengan Daddy, Mommy menjadi wanita yang teguh pendirian, kuat, dan tidak mudah menyerah. Sebuah perubahan positif yang tidak aku harapkan. Tapi, aku tetap banggga mempunyai sesosok Ibu seperti Mommy.

_Tidak ada lagi air mata di malam hari. Tidak ada pria lain di hidupnya. Tidak ada lagi bahu yang berguncang setiap menyebut nama Kim Joonmyun. Kerena, wanita tetaplah wanita. Mereka tidak hanya tahu bagaimana caranya mencintai, tetapi juga tahu bagaiman caranya menjaga cintanya._

**ᴥKAISOOᴥ**

Memasuki usia remaja, kelas satu SMP, aku merasakan ada hal "aneh" dalam diriku. Aku seakan tidak mengenal diriku sendiri. Mengapa suaraku berubah? Mengapa muncul benjolan kecil di tenggorokanku? Mengapa sekujur tubuhku ditumbuhi rambut- rambut kecil? Mengapa burungku selalu tegang dan kasurku sering basah dan lengket di pagi hari? Apakah aku mengompol? Sebuah kebiasaan sewaktu kecil yang telah lama ku tinggalkan. Aku bingung. Aku harus bertanya kepada siapa. Semua pertanyaan ini hanya bisa kusimpan dalam hati tanpa berani bertanya pada siapapun, termasuk Lay Mommy. Dan tanpa Daddy, aku menjalani masa transisiku itu. Entah di mana Daddy sekarang. Masih hidup atau..., entahlah.

Suatu hari, setelah makan malam, tiba-tiba Lay Mommy berkata seperti ini padaku "Kyungsoo, anakku. Perjuangan kamu belum selesai, sayang. Setelah ini adalah awal bagimu untuk memulai kehidupan yang baru. Kamu sudah dewasa, sudah saatnya belajar dari pengalamanmu terdahulu, dari pengalaman Mommy dan Daddy. Jaga kepercayaan Mommy ya, Sayang?" Begitulah kata-kata Mommy setelah aku putuskan untuk kuliah di luar wilayah asalku setelah tamat SMU. Dan, kota Seoul-lah kota pilihanku.

Hingga akhirnya, aku kuliah di Seoul dan berkenalanlah aku dengan Tao dan Baekhyun, lalu menjadi sahabat keduanya. Dari Baekhyunlah aku belajar banyak dan kalau boleh jujur, Baekhyunlah yang pertama kali mengajakku ku diskotik dan mencekoki _Jak-D_ ke mulutku hingga akhirnya aku _jekpot_, lalu tepar. Baekhyun jugalah yang pertama kali memperkenalkanku dengan Tante-tante kaya pada waktu itu. Banyak saran Baekhyun yang di ulang-ulangnya setelah aku mengikuti sarannya menjadi seorang _gigolo_ "Kamu harus membuat mereka mencarimu, memikat mereka, dan membuainya jatuh ke dalam pelukanmu. Dan, kamu harus terlihat mahal dan susah didapatkan" Mulai hari itu, aku semakin sering _fitness, jogging_, dan perawatan di klinik. Tujuannya adalah agar terlihat mahal dan menjual. Semakin menjual, aku semakin susah untuk didapatkan dan tentu saja semakin mahal harga yang bisa aku tawarkan kepada mereka.

Dan, pengkhianatanku pun resmi dimulai...

Sebenarnya menjadi gigolo bukanlah ian yang pernah kucita-citakan dan tidak pernah juga kucantumkan dalam setiap tulisan dalam buku diary-ku dulu. Kalaupun itu terjadi sekarang, kini aku lebih menganggapnya sebuah pengkhianatan atas kepercayaan yang telah Lay Mommy berikan kepadaku.

"_Mommy, Maafkan Kyungsoo..."_

**ᴥKAISOOᴥ**

Suasana tampak ramai malam itu. Mungkin ada ratusan orang, di tengah ingar-bingar musik yang memekakkan telinga. Rombongan kami yang baru datang langsung menyita perhatian yang lain. Ternyata, malam ini kami berada di _party_ yang Tao banget. Maksudnya, hampir semua yang ada di sini kenal dengan Tao. Seperti ini ilustrasinya Tao punya teman dan temannya itu punya teman lagi dan ternyata temannya itu adalah temannya Tao. Dan begitu seterusnya, dunia memang kecil.

"_Party_ siapa ini Baek?" tanyaku

"Sehun. Namja yang suka sama Tao. Tapi doi nggak tau kalau Tao uda ada _gorilla_-nya."  
"Tao udah ada _gorilla_? Siapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Jadi Tao belum cerita?"

"Belum. Satahuku, Tao terakhir kali pacaran sama Minho. Tapi mereka putus setelah seminggu jadian."

" Yah, Minho udah lama. Setelah sama Minho, dia dekat sama Kris. Cakep, Tinggi, Pinter dan Tajir mampus" Jelas Baekhyun

Di tengah – tengah _party _berlangsung, tiba-tiba muncul ide gila di kepalaku. "Mmmhh..., Baek, aku punya ide..." teriakku pada Baekhyun.

"Apa?"

"Kamu lelang aku... Ntar kita _open booth_ lagi. Gimana?"  
"Hah? Kamu serius"  
" Serius. Uangku juga mau habis nih"

"Sumpah, kamu benar-benar gila!"

Lalu, Baekhyun naik ke atas stage yang langsung berhadapan dengan orang –orang yang hadir di _Party _malam ini. Sontak, semua mata tertuju pada Baekhyun dengan ekspresi yang mengatakan "mau apa orang ini?"

Lalu, aku ikuti langkah Baekhyun menaiki stage tersebut.  
"Hello semua, namnja ini tampan tidak?" Teriak Baekhyun sambil memegang tanganku "Siapa yang bisa bayar paling mahal, dia bisa bawa pulang namja ini."

"Lima ratus ribu" tawaran pertama dari seorang perempuan paruh baya diujung sana.

"Okee, ayo siapa lagi? Kita sudah ada satu orang penawar." Jerit Baekhyun sambil sesekali menggoyangkan tubuhnya mengikuti hentakan musik.

"Satu juta," "Dua juta." Kali ini salah satu dari rombongan pria di arah jam satu itu buka suara  
"Tiga juta" ternyata wanita paruh baya tadi tak mau kalah.

"Lima juta" Mmmmmhhhh, pria tadi pun tidak mau kalah. Lalu, kulihat Baekhyun dan Baekhyun melihatku dengan tatapan "_are you sure_?"  
Lalu ku angkat bahuku dan beberapa saat...  
"ada lagi? Masih ada yang lebih tinggi? Tawar Baekhyun lagi.

Aku tidak dapat mendeskripsikan perasaanku waktu itu. Perasaan takut, bingung, sekaligus tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa harga diriku hanya dipertaruhkan seharga lima juta oleh segerombolan Pria.

"Soo, Bagaimana? Namja! Kamu mau?" bisik Baekhyun kemudian. Aku bergidik ngeri.

"Batalin saja, aku gak mau kalau sama namja."  
"Gila kamu, mana bisa dibatalin?!"  
"Ayo dong Namja seksi, kita habiskan malam ini bersama-sama..." teriak salah satu dari mereka. _Mati aku!_

"Maaf buat Mas nya yang ada di sana, ajang ini hanya untuk para Yeoja. Jadi, mohon maaf sekali lagi."  
" Loh, Gak bisa seperti itu. Kan, Aku sudah menawar dengan harga paling mahal Lima juta dollar!"  
"Waduh, mohon maaf sekali lagi..."

BRAAK! Tiba-tiba, kursi yang di duduki Pria itu melayang ke arahku  
"Ingat ya! Urusan kita belum selesai" teriak salah satu dari gerombolan Pria itu secara samar kudengar ketika hendak keluar dari Diskotik itu.

**ᴥKAISOOᴥ**

Di tengah perjalananku pulang, tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil berhenti menikung di depanku. Turunlah, sesorang dari mobil itu. Seorang Pria, Mmmmm ternyata Pria itu lagi.  
"Kamu rupanya, mau apalagi?" tantangku

"Aku Cuma mau kamu sayangku yang seksi" ucapnya sambil mengelus batangku  
Segera ku tangkis tangannya beberapa saat setelah aku menyadarinya. "Ooooopppss, sorry Man! Pergi menjauh dariku!"  
"Apa sih lebihnya dia? Jelas jelas aku bisa membayarmu lebih dari tawarannya"  
"Karena dia perempuan!" jawabku tegas

"Kamu mau kepuasan? Aku juga bisa beri kamu kepuasan kok, sayang. Plus, banyak uang"  
Ada beberapa jeda sesaat

"_Sorry, i can't_"

"Kurang ajar, Kamu menolakku?!" Seketika dengan teriakannya itu segerombolan temannya mengepungku. Lalu tanpa aba-aba lagi, sebuah pukulan mendarat di mukaku, lalu di kepala, punggung hingga aku tidak sadarkan diri. Jatuh terjerembab aspal mungkin selanjutnya yang kualami.

Lalu, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya, yang ada hanya sinar dari lampu mobil yang berangsur angsur memudar, bau aspal yang bercampur amis darah, dan sakit di sekujur tubuhku. Hingga aku sedikit tersadar saat aku dibopong oleh seseorang ke dalam mobil. Walaupun tidak begitu jelas, tapi aku yakin bahwa yang membopongku adalah seorang akhirnya, pandanganku semakin kabur hingga benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri.

**ᴥKAISOOᴥ**

Sinar matahari yang memasuki sela-sela jendela membangunkanku dari ketidak sadaranku. Entah berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri. Entah tidur atau pingsan.  
Kulihat sekelilingku, aku berada dalam ruangan yang bernuansa hitam putih. Dinding berwarna putih. Beberapa perabotan dari kayu berwarna hitam dan campuran _dark oak_ . Lalu mataku tertuju pada seorang pria yang sedang tertidur di sofa di sudut ruangan ini. Seorang itu terbangun. Dan langsung menghampiriku yang masih setengah duduk sambil mengusap kepalaku.

"Syukurlah ...akhirnya kamu sadar juga" Kemudian dengan hati-hati, dia memegang punggungku dan merebahkan badanku kembali ke posisi tidur. "Kamu belum sembuh benar. Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, ya?" Dia tersenyum, bibir penuhnya tertarik ke atas. Kulitnya sedikit gelap dariku. Rahangnya tegas, badannya tegap. Bagi laki-laki yang masih normal sepertiku, aku berpikir dia sangat tampan.  
"Namaku Kim Jongin, kamu siapa?" Seketika lamunanku memudar

_Jongin?_

TBC pemirsah. Lanjut kagak? Makanya RCL *apa itu RCL saya juga gak ngerti. Tapi di FF itu ada beginian lol


End file.
